Cosmic Iron Love
by OtakuLover43
Summary: A magical journey for Lucy when she loses her family and everything she's ever know to a dark guild that wants a power that was passed down throughout her family and village for generations and now she has it. She gained it from a mystical being that protected her village long ago with its powers and awakens again to help train Lucy in its magic and use to get revenge (Hiatus) GaLu


**Chapter 1: Story of Hoshigakure**

 **Hey everyone I'm still alive and well! I know I've been gone for a very long time again and I feel terribily sorry for that but now I'm out of my writer's block and I'm ready to come back to write for you, especially this new story for you. Before I was going to use Princess of Chaos to be my GaLu story but now that I think about I don't want Gajeel for that kind of Lucy and I have a awesome new idea for Lucy to be paired up with now.**

 **But besides that I've been thinking up of a whole new action/romance/adventure type stories to write for you guys and this one I think i wanted to do in the order of my favorite Lucy shippings list; which if anyone wants to know who are my top 10 or just my favorite in general then PM or I can put it up for all of you on my profile so you can see which story I might be doing next or thinking up next.**

 **Well now that's out of the way we can finally get started with this story. I hope you like this new story for all of you and enjoy what I made specially out to those GaLu fans out there.**

 **(Author's POV)**

Long ago there lived a village of mages who were experts on using a very powerful and lost magic that most people underestimate and thought was weak; Celestial magic.

The mages here knew almost all of the secrets of Celestial magic and all had their own strengths that matched many S-Class ranking mages in guilds in Fiore. For hundreds of years they used their magic to extraordinary things like helping the Magic Council with sealing monsters, doing specific missions that they would give to them and even long ago helped the strongest and most dangerous mage in all of Earthland open a gate to the future to save a love one and four other warriors to help destroy another dangerous enemy. They were skilled and some even went to leave their homes to go out to show the world of their talents and magic.

Their powers were legendary throughout Fiore but had to hide long ago when the source of their strength and power was discovered by people who wanted to take it for their own. They fought and killed many of the mages of Hoshigakure to get the power they wanted but was saved by the great and powerful mythical being that protected and gave the people of Hoshigakure their powers by giving them a mysterious and ancient artifact that sent out a powerful magic barrier from its own essence that has helped keep each mage that has gave, whoever lived their with its similar magic, protection from any threats. The barrier was so strong some who have tried stealing the Hoshigakure's power said it was impossible to get in and also called the "Celestial Impenetrable Wall".

So when the fighting was over to get their power they found a distant place far off any known places in Fiore to keep themselves safe. Throughout the generations the mages of Hoshigakure praised and protected the ancient artifact and when doing that gave them 6 different and powerful gate keys sets.

The Hoshigakure mages all decided who was going to become the ones to have keys by choosing six mages with incredible magic power and strength to protect the precious and powerful artifact from harm of others. Each mage got a set of ancient keys that were passed down through the generations and only gave them to the highest bloodline of celestial mages; The Heartfilias.

The Heartfilias have always had amazing celestial magical skill throughout everyone in their generations and were choosen to always protect the magic that they hold so dear to them. So every couple of decades they choose a new guardian to protect the celestial artifact until its day comes that it will choose one guardian to bestow its powers and wisdom to so it can protect the village with the guardian's powers.

For four hundred years no Heartfilia has been bestowed with the power of the celestial artifact but they predicted that artifact would be choosing the one Heartfilia that is deserving to bestow its powers to very soon for the new generation. For now they wait until the day for the artifact to finally pick a Heartfilia who is deserving and ready to gain the powers from the stars itself and beyond.

But all that might change when life takes a turn for the worst by the universe revealing the true idenity of the choosen Heartfilia and for the entire bloodline to almost be wiped off of Earthland forever with only one hope to keep their families' will to keep on burning.

And that names is...Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia.

 **Alright guys I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak of the story I got for you and I really hope I didn't do a terrible job at trying to introduce this story for you guys becausee I was trying to make it sound dramatic but also Naruto-ish when giving those awesome voice overs they have in the show or in their games NUNS3 as Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hagaromo Osutsuki in NUNS4.**

 **Either way I kind wanted to give a back story to this one because I feel like no one thought of Lucy having "what if" story where instead of living in her mansion like usual and actually gave her another place to be at to live with her mom and other family members. I wanted to give Lucy a full name because I thought she totally deserves it and I've been thinking about this name for a long time and I love how it just rolls off your tongue so perfectly and it sounds like a fancy name you would give to a Heartfilia.**

 **I'm gonna start working on the next chapter for you guys right away so I won't forget to later and I might even get to finish the second chapter for Princess of Chaos or the 16th one for Lucy the Celestial Dragon Slayer; tell me which one you really want more and I'll work on quickly because I'm starting to get my inspiration back. Also sorry for making this so short I was trying to make it longer but I wanted to only give bits and pieces of it without spoiling everything in the future and if any of you are confused on how I wrote this I'm sorry and I will fix a bit later when I finish the second chapter.**

 **Next chapter= Chapter 2: The Destruction of Hoshigakure**


End file.
